


I'm Still Free

by hidinginmybones



Category: Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Firely verse, M/M, Minor Character Death Mentioned, Reavers - Freeform, Smut, excessive chinese swearing, gun shot wounds, harry potter characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidinginmybones/pseuds/hidinginmybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in with Reavers, Harry and Draco just need to know that the other is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Free

**Author's Note:**

> Super special thanks to K for betaing for me, and for M and M for running ideas with me. All Chinese sayings are in italics and some are actually used in the show, particularly the more creative ones. The ‘Verse. For anyone who hasn’t seen Firefly, please do! And also, it is set far into the future and the Milky Way Galaxy and Earth are long gone or lost at this point. <3 all of you! Title courtesy of the FireFly theme song. Written for the Bottom Draco Adaptations Fest over on LJ

As soon as they’re sure they’ve lost the Reavers, they find a nice little bit of rock to land _Hedwig_ on so that they can assess their situation. Harry is on the bridge, of course, even though he’s just been shot, by his crewmate Charlie of all people, making sure that everyone is okay. He holds his hand to his shoulder and paces up and down the platform. 

“ _Shove all the planets in the universe up my ass_ , Harry, would you calm down? Everyone is safe. Get your ass down to sick bay and have Draco patch you up,” Ron commands.

“And who is the Captain of this ship?” Harry responds, glaring over at his pilot. “Last I checked, that man was me.” 

“You’re going to bleed out on this hunk of metal and then who will be Captain?” Hermione responds, shooting a look over at Harry. She walks over toward her husband, who is still sitting in the Pilot’s seat and settles down onto the arm of the chair. Harry knows that she’s just trying to get him out of there so that she and his pilot can do dirty, nasty things to each other, since they always do after a scare like this. Everyone does, it’s a natural human reaction to trauma. Harry doesn’t have that luxury, considering the person he wants to be doing those things to is Draco, the doctor, who is far too busy for sex right now.

Harry also doesn’t want to leave, he wants to make sure that everyone is okay and he definitely wants to give Charlie a very stern and very public dressing down. It doesn’t even matter that the arms expert is the brother of Ron, one of his very best friends, he’d still made a big mistake in shooting Harry, even if it was accidental. Harry considers confiscating his favourite gun, Vera, for a week as punishment.

“I reckon that’d be you, love, seeing as I doubt anyone else wants to role, aside from maybe Charlie,” Ron says to Hermione. It’s true, Hermione is his second in command and definitely the most effective of all of the crew that’s on _Hedwig_ , the Firefly class transport ship that Harry had purchased right after they’d lost the war with the Alliance. She’d be more than competent for the job but the problem is that Harry has no intention of dying anytime soon. He’d gotten shot in the shoulder, the bullet having gone straight through, ripping up some muscle tissue. It’s not life-threatening and nothing that can’t wait, especially since he knows that Draco is busy making sure that his crazy sister Luna is going to be alright. 

Somewhere between Haven and Aberdeen, _Hedwig_ had attracted some Reavers who had followed them all the way to Whitefall, where they’d been supposed to drop off some supplies to Patience. Harry had been nervous going there in the first place since the last time he’d seen Patience she’d shot him but what they’d done had been far worse than a mere bullet hole between friends. They’d led the Reavers there, completely accidentally, but now the moon is a waste, overrun with the terrifying creatures, Patience is dead and there’s no salvaging anything left on that moon. Harry tries to push the guilt aside because there’s no sense in blaming himself for this. Reavers go where they please and do whatever they want. 

Reavers. Gorram _Reavers_. They’re the most terrifying things in the ‘Verse. The Alliance, the dictatorship that they’re all now under after the Brown Coats lost the war, denies their existence completely but those who fly around the outer recesses of space know the horrific truth of what they do. Some say they used to be humans that flew to the edge of space, hoping for enlightenment or some other such romantic notion but when faced with the vast nothingness, had gone mad. Some, like their resident preacher Albus Dumbledore, think that they’re just men who have been removed from civilization for too long.

Harry doesn’t believe the second theory because that would mean that the Reavers could be rehabilitated and re-enter society as normal human beings. Harry has seen what they can do first hand, heard tales of other things. There’s no way that these supposed men can come back from the madness in which they live. Reavers capture people and they torture them, they rape them until they die, then they’ll cut off their skin and sew it to their faces as some sort of disgusting trophy from their murders. The worst part is, Reavers create more Reavers and anyone that survives the rape and the torture slips into the madness like it’s an infection.

That’s why Draco is being so concerned over his sister. Luna is unpredictable and unhinged in the first place and she’s the one that had had the most contact with the Reavers. Harry knows that he’s been shot, and that it’s kind of a big deal but Luna needs Draco’s medical attention more than he does. So Harry will let his outlaw doctor spend some time making sure his sister is okay before he makes any demands on him. His shoulder is wrapped up and the bleeding seems to have slowed, so he thinks he’ll be okay.

Harry shakes his head to dislodge the thoughts that keep cropping up in his brain and turns to Ron, who is kissing Hermione enthusiastically on the pilot’s chair. “ _Merciless hell_ ,” he curses in Chinese. “Will you two cut it out for one gorram second? Where’s Tonks? And where is that _frog humping son of a bitch_ Charlie? I have the urge to give him a sharp piece of my mind.” 

“Captain, it weren’t Charlie’s fault you got in the way of his bullet,” Tonks says as she walks onto the bridge. 

“Did I ask you?” Harry replies. He really should get down to sickbay soon, the pain is making him much more snappish than usual. 

“Fine then, he’s in his room, polishing his guns. I’d steer clear until he’s finished,” Tonks snaps back. “I’m going back to the engine room, make sure that _Hedwig_ can get off this rock once we get things figured out.” 

Harry says nothing and watches her go. He shakes his head again. Tonks is a brilliant mechanic and she hadn’t deserved him snapping at her. “I need to go get patched up,” he says to Ron and Hermione who aren’t listening to him at all, being far too enamoured with each other to even listen to a word that comes out of his mouth. 

Harry leaves the two of them to it in the flight chair and heads down to sick bay. When he gets there Luna is sleeping and Draco is fondly brushing his fingers through her hair. Harry walks into the room and sits down on one of the spare beds. “Could I get some assistance over here?” he asks. 

Draco looks up at him, takes in the bloodied cloth on his shoulder and demands, “What in rutting hell did you do to yourself?” 

“I may have gotten in the way of Charlie’s gorram bullet,” he replies. “So I was thinking maybe you could fix me up.”

Draco shakes his head and walks over. He undoes the bandage on Harry’s shoulder and assesses the damage. He presses his fingers against the wound and glares over at Harry as he sucks in a breath, pained. “It’s your own fault, insisting on getting shot all the time,” he says quietly as he cleans out the wounds. “If you were just more careful...”

“I’m not the one who invited the reavers for a party,” Harry replies. He shuts his eyes tightly against the pain and then tries to force a smile on Draco. Draco is having none of it and just scowls back at him and digs the needle in a little deeper than necessary when he starts to sew Harry up. Harry hisses and Draco looks satisfied, for the moment. “Don’t I get any painkillers for this?” 

“Painkillers are for folk who get shot by accident,” Draco replies. He finishes sewing Harry up, more carefully this time, and then drops his instruments with a suddenness that makes Harry flinch and suddenly, Draco’s hands are in his hair, lips against Harry’s in a demanding, desperate way. He pulls away and clutches at Harry’s shirt violently, the look in his eyes absolutely terrified. Harry feels the pain resonate in his shoulder but he doesn’t care, not now, not with Draco looking at him with such sadness and worry. “I thought you were dead,” he chokes out. “I thought you were dead and that I would never be able to touch you again. I was so-”

“Shh,” Harry soothes, bringing his arms up around his lover. “We’re both alive, everyone is alive,” he says. 

“I’m going to kill Charlie,” Draco vows as he presses his face against Harry’s still bloody shirt. “I swear to you, I will end that _mother humping son of a bitch_.” 

Harry shakes his head, “Now, there’s no need to be insulting his mother,” he teases, stroking Draco’s hair gently. “Besides, he was just trying to save me, it’s not his fault I got hit with a bullet that was meant for a Reaver.”

Draco just clutches him harder, body shaking with silent sobs. Harry leans in and kisses his hair, rubs his back, tries to do anything to comfort him. He knows it must be hard for Draco, seeing him get hurt like this all the time. He has no idea how he’d react if the situation were opposite. He knows that he wouldn’t deal well with it if it were Draco running headlong into danger constantly. He’d be more likely to lock Draco up and never let him see the light of day again. Draco is too important to him for Harry to let him rush into danger. He’s lucky that Draco is a doctor and has an elevated sense of self-preservation. This way, Harry mostly just has to look out for himself.

Harry isn’t sure how long they stay holding each other, drawing comfort from each others’ bodies. Finally, they let go of each other, Draco has Luna to deal with and Harry needs to act like the spaceship Captain he is, but with their parting, there is a promise for later, once everyone’s been treated, once everything has settled down and they’re back in the air again.

Harry moves out of sickbay after kissing Draco once more and heads out to the bridge. He finds Ron there, and Hermione, both seated together in the pilot’s chair like he’d left them, a tangle of limbs and lips. Sometimes Harry really hates running into Reavers and not only because of the decided probability of death and rape. The run ins also turned his crew into desperate horn-bags. 

“ _Filthy fornicators of livestock_ ,” he curses, “save it for your room, will you?” 

Hermione stands up straight, immediately. “Sorry Captain,” she says, “Just those life and death situations just...” 

“I have eyes that can see,” Harry replies, ignoring that Ron is quietly putting his shirt back on. “What’s our situation?” 

Ron replies with the answer, “We’ve lost the Reavers but I don’t think we should go back to that planet any time soon.” 

“Which means we lost the job, _mother of all goddamn fucks_ ” Harry curses. “Why does it always go south? We’re going to need somewhere to drop this cargo, and fast. Can’t have another job go south.”

“I’ll get Charlie on finding somewhere to drop it,” Hermione replies, already heading toward the door. 

“Shiny,” Harry says, “While you’re down there, be sure as to let him know what a _stupid inbred stack of meat he is_. Now Ron, get us as far away from this planet as you possibly can. I don’t want another run in with those Reavers. Maybe somewhere nice, like Persephone. I think everyone could use a bit of a break right now.” 

Ron nods and fires up the engine.

***

Harry slowly removes his shirt once he finally makes it down to his room. There’s blood on it, but nothing can be done about that. It’s still a perfectly good shirt and it might even give some of his more shady clients pause in trying to hump him in the future. He doesn’t blame Charlie for shooting him, exactly, but he hadn’t exactly been _that_ close to the Reavers.

The most surprising though, had been Luna. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone act so quickly, or effectively, or be so deadly. She’d taken down no less than ten Reavers on her own and without a weapon. Harry is still having visions of Luna flying through the air, completely destroying their enemies. He’s not sure what the government did to her, but this time, whatever it was, has helped them. He’s glad that Draco had rescued her from that government facility, the one doing experiments on her brain. No human deserves that kind of treatment and Draco is a good brother, a caring brother, for taking her away from that situation. It’s just unfortunate that now they’re both on the run from the law. It’ll be dangerous for the two of them on Persephone and they’ll likely need to stay on the ship for the entirety of the crew’s stay but Harry is sure he can distract Draco from any disdain the blond might hold over him with his body.

He’d never really regretted taking Draco and Luna on board, aside from the first two or three days when Draco had acted like a pompous little bitch. Once they’d discovered that it was Luna Draco had smuggled aboard and that he was just as wary of the feds as the rest of the crew on _Hedwig_ , Harry had allowed himself to open up a little. Now he and Draco share quarters, a bed, and their lives. Harry doubts he’ll ever regret keeping them on board again even when Luna is experiencing one of her crazy fits, which tend to be rather violent and destructive. It’s of no fault of her own though, and Harry can’t be angry at her for it. 

He’s shaken from his thoughts when he hears someone climbing down the ladder to his room. He smiles when he sees Draco, looking rather more calm than he had earlier. “Draco,” Harry almost whispers and immediately, his lover is in his arms. He kisses his hair before leading him over to the bed.

For a single moment, Harry wishes that he wasn’t the Captain and that Draco wasn’t the doctor. He wishes that they’re like Hermione and Ron, or even Charlie and Luna, not that the latter two even want anything to do with each other. He just wishes that they’d had the freedom for Harry to have taken Draco to bed directly after the event, like he knows Hermione had with Ron. Instead, they’d both had duties to attend to and they’d had to wait. Well, waiting hadn’t made Harry less glad that he and Draco are both alive. With that in mind, Harry kisses Draco more deeply and presses him down against the bed. He strips Draco of his button down shirt with only a bit of trouble with his wounded shoulder and Draco carefully runs over Harry’s back since his shirt had long since been removed. 

Draco’s mouth attaches to his neck immediately; he sucks hard enough to make a mark, nipping at Harry’s sensitive skin with sharp teeth. Harry doesn’t care, the crew has seen him covered in the love bites Draco gives him often enough that they aren’t even mentioned anymore. Harry loves looking at his purpled flesh after their couplings.

Draco biting at his neck allows him time and space to get his hands down between them since it’s more than time that Draco be naked. He pushes the blond’s trousers down, off of his slim hips and Draco gets rid of them by kicking them off, onto the floor. Harry does the same with his own, relishing in the feeling of Draco’s pale, unblemished skin against his own more rugged, marked flesh. 

This is going to be fast, Harry knows. It feels like they don’t have time to do it any other way, not with the scare they’d had earlier. Not after Harry had been shot Later, they can take it slowly. Harry can press into Draco with the utmost tenderness, kiss his lips gently, lovingly, work Draco up into frenzy after frenzy, denying him his peak until finally, they’re both mindless to the pleasure given to each other by their bodies but for now, now Harry is getting them both the rest of the way to naked and arching his hips against Draco’s. He watches as Draco’s eyes close, as his mouth opens what a breath when their cocks brush against each other, hard with desire. He reaches over, determined to actually be _inside_ his lover before he comes, and grabs the lube from the little table he has beside their bed. 

By this point, Draco’s made a right mess of Harry;s neck and Harry moves his own mouth lower, sealing it with Draco’s as he moves his hand down between them. Draco knows what’s going on and immediately raises his knees to allow for more access. Without any hesitation, Harry slips a finger in then another. Draco’s muscles clench around him and he shivers, anticipating what’s to come. 

Harry stretches him fast and dirty; they do this often enough that he doesn’t need to be thorough and Draco is gasping, demanding for more by the time Harry withdraws his fingers. He rolls on the condom and then presses right in. Draco moans low in his throat as Harry buries himself to the hilt. Harry feels his lover bring his legs up and wrap them around his waist, pulling Harry impossibly deeper, heels digging into Harry’s back. Harry groans and then pulls out. He pushes back in almost immediately, fucking Draco hard into the mattress. He needs to _feel_ right now. He needs to know that Draco’s here, that he’s not lost, not destroyed by the Reavers like he could have been. 

His fingers grasp at Draco’s hips, leaving tiny finger-print marks in their wake. His hands travel lower, between them, taking hold of Draco’s cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Draco’s muscles cradle him, tightening against him and sending tingles up his veins. Harry just fucks him harder, bites his neck, leaving marks on Draco that match the marks already left on him. His thrusts become erratic, matching Draco’s moans. Draco will feels this tomorrow, feel _him_ , be reminded constantly that Harry is still alive, that the Reavers hadn’t gotten him, or any of them. Draco bites his earlobe and that’s all it takes: Harry is coming, shuddering, hips stuttering and Draco follows almost immediately. 

“Rutting hell,” Draco curses as he tightens his legs around Harry. 

“ _Goddamn_ ,” Harry echoes. He rests there a moment, cradled between his lover’s thighs before withdrawing. 

“Never leave me,” Draco whispers, pulling his head close and pressing kisses into his hair. 

Harry holds him tighter, flesh against flesh, just as close as they has just been only... differently. “That’s something I have no intention in the ‘Verse of doing,” he replies. He kisses Draco’s forehead and then reaches down to pull a blanket up over the two of them. 

He feels Draco’s smile against his chest more than he can feel is and smiles in return. “Shiny,” Draco replies, his voice totally wrecked from all that noise he’d just been making. 

“Shiny,” Harry agrees. And it is. He holds Draco to him, feels his heart beat, and knows that at the very least, right now, everything is perfect.


End file.
